El Sol Del Desierto
by Scyllua
Summary: Todo debe empezar de alguna manera y en algún sitio. Bajo el sol del desierto, sin memorias y sin un pasado, todavía queda un motivo y una razón.


**título: **El Sol Del Desierto**  
fandom:** Ragnarok Online  
**autora:** Scyllua  
**rating:** PG-13

* * *

**El Sol Del Desierto**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Una locación**

El mismo sol sobre sus cabezas y arena y rocas a sus pies: los pueblos del desierto habían vivido una historia de cientos de años mientras se quemaban bajo el mismo cielo. El Sograt era tan antiguo como la cordillera de montañas al norte, los mares del este y los volcanes del oeste, pero todos los reinos habían surgido, florecido y decaído más allá de sus territorios, al margen de sus fronteras. Los bardos hablaban de una guerra que se remontaba a un milenio atrás, o más bien hablaban de escritos y leyendas que hablaban de una guerra contra demonios en el desierto librada un milenio atrás: la historia, cuando antigua, tendía a trucarse en mito, lo que dejaba a los oyentes en la posibilidad de creer o no creer. Y aunque la mayoría prefería creer, todo lo que quedaba como testimonio eran las rocas centenarias con la que había sido construida la única ciudad del Sograt, Morroc.

Habría que anotar (tanto por bardos como por _gentes_ más silvestres) que Morroc estaba ubicada en el corazón del Sograt, o más propiamente dicho, era el corazón del Sograt. Sin la majestuosidad de las capitales de imperios, sin una historia gloriosa que contar a falta de guerras (y de facciones que las peleasen), erigida piedra sobre piedra en el punto concordante de los caminos usados por los comerciantes y sus caravanas, Morroc servía como el lugar que todo viajero que atravesara el desierto de oeste a este o viceversa debía cruzar, principalmente porque no había otro paraje con signos de civilización en leguas de distancia en cualquier dirección. Era el corazón porque regulaba el funcionamiento de la vida en el Sograt, pero más que por un designio en particular, cumplía con esa función a falta de otras opciones para el cargo.

El Sograt aparecía como una extensión de arena, formaciones rocosas y escasos (pero existentes, al fin y al cabo) oasis. La tierra, como un conjunto, había tomado una coloración parda, y era aquí que Morroc sobresalía cual error geográfico en la llanura del desierto gracias a sus murallas de piedra oscura. Como una extensión de la tierra, en vertical y con simetría.

* * *

Morroc era una ciudad construida sobre cimientos de piedra pero erigida con tradiciones y rutina. Incluso el amanecer era algo sujeto a tal rutina en la ciudad, puesto que el sol tardaba ahora mucho más en arrastrarse por el cielo desde el momento en que comenzaba aclarar. Lentamente, en un proceso que ya llevaba generaciones (y que todavía tomaría otras tantas), los días se habían hecho más cortos en todo el continente, el sol aún ardía y quemaba la arena, las rocas y por extensión a la gente viviendo bajo él, pero el calor había templado. Los habitantes de Morroc, sin embargo, como comerciantes que trabajaban para un gran número de otros comerciantes itinerantes, estaban acostumbrados a seguir una rutina, la práctica de acostarse a una misma hora de la noche, levantarse a una misma hora y acabar con las actividades del día antes de una hora. En todo Morroc sólo existía un reloj en un lugar público, el que adornaba una de las paredes de la Casa De Comercio (sede del concejo de la ciudad), pero todos los ciudadanos contaban con ese organizador único con el que nacen las personas dedicadas a un trabajo por mucho tiempo, y he allí el porqué de la puntualidad y la exactitud de esta gente.

Por lo tanto, y además de ser algo rutinario, un amanecer en Morroc era casi relativo. Todo dependía del momento que escogiese la mayoría para despertar y comenzar con sus actividades, y en la zona de los comerciantes de comida ello ocurriría un par de horas antes que en el resto de la ciudad. Por lo general, las caravanas partían tan pronto como aclarara el día y los vendedores no perdían oportunidad para proveer con raciones, ya que el siguiente pueblo que se vería en el Sograt quedaba a literales días de trayecto. No era extraño que, al ser visitada la ciudad por una caravana particularmente grande, los carros, pedidos y recados comenzaran a circular por la calle de piedra apenas pasada la medianoche.

Y no era el caso en esta noche, pero unos contados comerciantes habían llegado a la ciudad poco antes del atardecer, provenientes del oeste, y visitantes de los pueblos portuarios del continente siempre ameritaban un poco de movimiento, ya que era conocido que siempre cargaban con mercadería para comerciar. Algunas casas de comercio habían abierto temprano (en un amanecer relativo: no hacia mucho que el reloj del concejo había marcado la medianoche) y transitaban unos pocos carros por la calle; la única iluminación provenía de las lámparas que los cocheros portaban para guiarse en la oscuridad. Y a pesar del movimiento, la noche proseguía tranquila y rutinaria, incluso con una sombra deslizándose por los muros de la casa parroquial.

El edificio de dos plantas sólo tenía una ventana iluminada. Sus habitantes también eran gente de rutina y se retiraban a dormir al anochecer (para estar de pie nuevamente varias horas antes del amanecer, fuera éste relativo o no), de modo que el ocupante de la única habitación iluminada bien podía estar trasnochando o haber decidido madrugar ese día. La casa en sí era una construcción de dos plantas, alta y cuadrada, que servía de residencia a los representantes de la Iglesia en la ciudad. Lo cierto era que en Morroc la fe en ciertos asuntos divinos era más bien escasa en comparación con, por ejemplo, la ciencia en los mecanismos de compra-venta y los modelos económicos, y la Iglesia de Prontera nunca había tenido verdadera presencia en el Sograt. Mientras que otras ciudades podían jactarse de sus iglesias de tos torres frontales y una amplia nave posterior, de las casas parroquiales construidas cuales castillos y de contar con guarniciones de templarios, Morroc apenas dejaba entrever esta edificación de piedra blanca, hogar de una docena de guardias, una_ mano_ de jóvenes laicos que hacían las veces de servidumbre, y por supuesto un único sacerdote para atender las necesidades de todos los fieles. Pero como ya se ha dicho, en Morroc las urgencias espirituales nunca eran muchas, como tampoco lo era el trabajo de un clérigo en ese aspecto.

Como en Morroc tampoco existía una iglesia, la casa parroquial recibía a los fieles en una amplia habitación que en tiempos anteriores -antes de que se acondicionara el lugar para actividades clericales, es decir- había servido de vestíbulo. Y ya que la mayor parte del trabajo en una comunidad tan poco acosada por temas espirituales se limitaba a la parte burocrática y los registros laicos, las otras habitaciones de la primera planta de la casa eran utilizadas para archivar documentos: registros de nacimiento, de defunciones y exequias, de matrimonios, y unos pocos libros dedicados a llevar la cuenta de las contribuciones. En otras grandes ciudades -con fieles dueños de considerables fortunas e igualmente amplias predisposiciones para contribuir con las arcas de la Iglesia- los pagos a las casas parroquiales, los óbolos y otros pagos ocasionales eran mantenidos por escribas; la casa de Morroc, en cambio, sobrevivía gracias a las contribuciones de unos pocos mercaderes, quienes creían a su vez en el poder de mantener buenas relaciones con la gente con la que hacían negocios frecuentes más allá de las fronteras del desierto. Pero aun así los ingresos eran tan escasos, que no había necesidad de un escriba para llevar la cuenta de los libros. Un simple acólito lo hacía, y en su caso sólo tenía que darle un vistazo a las cuentas y sumar una columna de número para descubrir que la cantidad resultantes era casi siempre prueba de que los números negativos existían en la matemática económica.

Y casi inusual para una casa parroquial, la biblioteca del sacerdote ocupaba más espacio que los registros laicos. Y ya que los últimos resquicios de espacio habitable en la primera planta estaban invadidos por libros, más papeles que nunca se descartaban y la cocina de la casa -servía también de comedor y de lavandería según el día y la hora-, la veintena de ocupantes dormía en la segunda planta.

En realidad, las leyes económicas y el sentido común pedían que la casa contara con otro ambiente que sirviera para mantener las armas y las armaduras de los templarios, pero en vista de que los guardias nunca habían hecho verdadero uso del equipo completo del buen soldado, se habían pasado por alto esa regla. Las armaduras, no obstante, sí se encontraban en unas habitación designada, compartiendo espacio con algunos tomos antiguos y raídos de las leyes laicas y el código canónico; los templarios solían cuidar cada cual de sus armas, que se limitaban a las espada larga y al daga. Y una caballeriza cercana se encargaba de sus monturas, que en la práctica sólo eran utilizadas cuando se necesitaba hacer un viaje a la capital.

Así era como los templarios ocupaban cinco habitaciones en la segunda planta, los jóvenes del servicio una, y los otros habitantes de la casa -sin un rango ni un trabajo definido-, otra más. La última habitación estaba reservada, como era natural, para el sacerdote que lideraba la casa, un ambiente amplio que debía hacer las veces de despacho, oficina de trabajo y dormitorio.

Una luz iluminaba la ventana del despacho-oficina-dormitorio.

Aunque el amanecer fuese algo más o menos pragmático-popular en la ciudad, como ya se ha explicado, en la casa parroquial se seguía el cerrado horario de la Iglesia, que pedía dar fin al día tan pronto como oscurecía para estar de pie apenas asomara el sol. O lo que ocurriría en Morroc, apenas comenzaran las actividades rutinarias. Las puertas de la casa se cerraban al anochecer y las luces también solían extinguirse mucho más temprano que en el resto de las otras cosas, con excepción de las que iluminaban el despacho. En ocasiones podían estar encendidas hasta que rayara el amanecer -el predispuesto por el sol-, haciendo caso omiso de lo que ocurriría del otro lado de la ventana. Y como en una ciudad de costumbres como Morroc, el otro lado de la ventana transcurría sin muchas alteraciones de rutina a rutina -los comerciantes comerciaban, los especuladores especulaban y los ladrones robaban, por ejemplo-, el ocupante del despacho podía pensar en que no se estaba perdiendo de nada de lo que sí debía saber.

La llama de la lumbre bailoteó durante unos segundos y una sombra pasó frente a la ventana.

Unos escasos instantes más tarde, un comerciante se cruzaría con un ladrón en una calle cercana, pero no sería sino hasta horas más tarde en que registraría el robo.

* * *

La puerta principal de la casa se cerraba al anochecer, pero eso no quería decir que el ingreso quedaba vedado hasta el día siguiente. Los guardias acudían a abrir la puerta a quien llamase sin importar la hora; las situaciones urgentes suelen presentarse en los momentos menos oportunos, o de lo contrario no serían_ urgentes_. Pero par todo aquel que prefería no llamar a la puerta de madera y acero de la casa para ser recibido por el guardia de turno, siempre quedaba otro camino mucho más discreto: la puerta de la cocina. Las casas en Morroc solían tener al menos una puerta de ingreso y otra de salida, dos vías distintas e intercambiables según la dirección que se siguiera para entrar o salir de un lugar. Y la puerta de la cocina, a diferencia de la principal, sólo era de madera y podía ser forzada con facilidad, aunque por eso la servidumbre ponía especial cuidado en colocarle barricadas. Un eventual ladrón se tendría que enfrentar a una batería de cacharros de cocina, una mesa y al menos una silla antes de burlar el marco de la puerta y poner pie en el perímetro de la cocina. En la práctica, empero, ningún ladrón había intentado robar la casa parroquial, como ninguno de sus habitantes había intentado forzar la puerta de la cocina para poder entrar pasadas las horas de aparecerse en el lugar.

En su lugar, Aske usaba el techo. No era una rutina complicada o particularmente difícil si ya se la había practicado lo suficiente, a pesar de que la casa parroquial se encontraba alejada de los otros edificaciones y el trepar por las paredes requería mucha más habilidad que lo que podía suponerse. Ya que la casa se encontraba a la sombra del muro sur que rodeaba la ciudad, aquella zona era mucho más oscura y menos transitada que el resto de la calle, el asunto pasaba entonces por saber cómo usar las sombras para ocultar una escalada por las paredes, o una bajada rápida **(1)**. Había mucho más por decir sobre el arte de cómo subir o bajar un muro, como también eran numerosas las razones por las que alguien optaría por tomar esta vía para entrar en una casa. En el caso de Aske, sin embargo, todo se resumía a que detestaba las puertas, con el agregado de que tampoco se había molestado en pedir permiso para dejar la casa en primer lugar.

El techo de la casa parroquial servía varias funciones, aparte de la básica de proveer una superficie que cubra las cabezas de los ocupantes del edificio. Durante los últimos meses los guardias y la servidumbre lo había utilizado para echar allí todo lo que no tenía cabida debajo, es decir, todo lo que no eran papeles, utensilios de uso común o trabajadas piezas de armaduras. Como resultado, el techo estaba cubierto por una marea de objetos que iban desde montones de ropa y tela hasta torres de madera retorcida, partes de muebles que en un pasado bastante remoto habían servido mejores propósitos en la casa. Aske no tenía nada que decir sobre la basura acumulada durante generaciones (hablando de desperdicios con algo más de historia sobre el techo que la que ellos tenían viviendo bajo él), pero sí se cuidaba de los inquilinos vivientes del techo, una camada de gatos que se había multiplicado inexplicablemente y que bien podían competir en número con la infestación de ratones en la casa. La primera invasión (la felina) había comenzado unos meses antes, cuando uno de los templarios obtuvo un solo gato de un comerciante que decía haberlo traído de las tierras del norte. Por entonces apenas se estaba terminando con la limpieza de la casa (que era habitaba luego de décadas de abandono), y los nuevos ocupantes del edificio se las estaban viendo con los arrendatarios del lugar, los ratones. Las pequeñas criaturas se habían apoderado de las esquinas y algunos de los recovecos más ocultos en las habitaciones, y la idea de tener que darles caza a escobazos o espadazos (dependiendo de lo que se tuviera a mano en ese momento) era menos atractiva que la de dejar que otros animales se encargaran de ellas (dejando así a los humanos libres para ocuparse de otros asuntos). Ésa había sido la intención primera, pero al cabo de un tiempo se hizo evidente que, aparte del hecho de que los gatos nunca se dedicaron a lo que se suponía debían hacer, había habido algún tipo de fallo en el punto referido al balance, porque si bien la idea había tenido que ver con los ratones disminuyendo en número, lo que después de unos meses se tenía en la casa era una camada de felinos que había encontrado la manera de reproducirse en los techos de la casa, y una legión de ratones que hacían lo mismo pero dentro del edificio.

Los ratones habían invadido toda la casa pero, misteriosamente, parecían respetar algunos lugares, como si les estuvieran vedados. La servidumbre podía encontrar a un grupo tratando de sacar adelante toda una familia en las ollas de la cocina a pesar de haber limpiado los cacharros la noche anterior, y eran posiblemente varias las generaciones que se habían gestado en el interior de una cota de malla o una greba en la habitación en la que los templarios colgaban sus armaduras. Pero nunca se tuvo que reportar una hoja a medio roer, un libro con marcas de dientes de roedores o una madriguera en los estantes en donde archivaban los registros. Los gatos, por su parte (esa camada de felinos casi siempre famélicos y de pelambre pardo que parecía crecer por dos con cada luna nueva), habitaban el techo y nunca, desde que aquel templario trajera el primero, habían intentado bajar por debajo del segundo nivel de la casa. Ariscos, huraños o sencillamente indiferentes a lo que los otros dos grupos de inquilinos con los que compartían la casa hicieran, la familia se había establecido en el cementerio de objetos domésticos en desuso que era el techo. Vivían tranquilos en los aires, puesto que nadie subía a ese nivel de la casa salvo para agregar algo al inventario del tiradero; el único momento de perturbación casera que se daba en el techo ocurriría cuando alguien bajaba de él, y esa persona era por lo general Aske.

En la oscuridad de esa noche (o ya madrugada) todos los objetos del techo lucían como picos en una cordillera negra e irregular. Aske puso pie en el techo de la casa y una nube de polvo se levantó a su paso; cortado por los muros que rodeaban la ciudad, el viento nunca soplaba directamente dentro de Morroc, pero el polvo del Sograt era milenario y omnipresente y se posaba en toda superficie que podía ser ensuciada. Él tomaba como parte de su entrenamiento el paso por el techo, una tarea que requería del máximo de destreza y ligereza de pies para pasar esquivando toda la basura y, sobre todo, a los gatos que, cuales bolas de pelambre impregnadas con polvo generacional ya, aparecían de debajo de cualquier objeto. A Aske le eran indiferentes los animales y éstos, en términos generales, tampoco lo querían mucho, a pesar de las ocasiones que habían tenido para conocerse en la clandestinidad de noches como ésas. Cuando el joven posó el pie a escasos dos dedos del lugar en donde uno de los gatos techeros estaba durmiendo, un chillido y un par de garras pequeñas pero efectivamente afiladas le hicieron ver el mal paso. Mal paso para ambos, de hecho, ya que la calle posterior vería otro de los raros especímenes felinos del subtipo_ aterrizador_; otro maullido largo y lastimero anunció el nacimiento del mencionado animal, y el silencio regresó a la cuadra.

Se llegaba a los aires de la casa a través de una trampilla que daba al pasillo principal de la segunda planta, y Aske era un poco menos reacio a usar entradas horizontales. La puerta de madera rara vez se aseguraba (una medida de seguridad que los guardias no consideraban necesaria, aunque había también otra razón), como tampoco se dejaba lumbre en el pasillo. Pero Aske conocía bastante bien el camino y podía encontrar la puerta a su dormitorio a oscuras; aunque era algo que ahora podía hacer guiado por el instinto y la experiencia, en las primeras semanas había tenido un poco de ayuda de los ratones de la casa, que se distinguían sobre la piedra del suelo como manchas grisáceas sobre negro y avanzaban pegados a las paredes. Su habitación era la última del ala este de la casa y se encontraba convenientemente alejada de los dormitorios de los guardias, que tenían el sueño más ligero que la servidumbre.

En otras ocasiones hubiera tenido tiempo y muchas más ganas de pasar antes por los baños de la casa, ubicados en la primera planta. La arena tiene tanta historia y presencia en Morroc como la piedra y el polvo, y por lo general solían estar esos tres componentes del desierto juntos; una salida a la ciudad, a cualquiera de sus esquinas y sus rincones, representaba regresar con unos cuantos quintales de autóctonos elementos del desierto. Aske lo había tenido en cuenta antes de dejar la casa por la parte, y había tenido cuidado en tomar un baño antes de regresar esa noche, pero un rasguño bastante reciente a la altura de su tobillo derecho le estaba diciendo que podría pasar por las albercas y no lo lamentaría. Pero estaba tan cansado que decidió dirigirse directamente a su dormitorio, una habitación como todas las demás en esa casa: cuatro paredes, una ventana cuadrada y pequeña y los muebles indispensables para que no quedara desnuda (los sacerdotes pensaban invariablemente que _indispensable_ era una adjetivo que tenía como sinónimos a los sustantivos "cama", "escritorio" y "silla"). Por fuerza de costumbre era capaz de ubicar los muebles a tientas y oscuras en la habitación, y no se molestó en encender la lámpara para desvestirse. Tampoco necesitó de luz para descubrir a un ratón que con toda su alegre, próspera y felizmente acomodada familia, ya estaba instalado entre las sábanas de su cama. Cogió las sábanas por un extremo y las quitó de un tirón, enviando con eso a todos sus ocupantes al lado contrario de la habitación. El lecho era del tipo _promedio_ de paja y otros materiales improbables en un bloque y cubiertos con una manta gruesa, así que las sábanas eran algo así como opcionales y no hacían mucha diferencia a fin de cuentas. Se tendió y miró por la ventana a la oscuridad de esa noche. Calle abajo, algunos comerciantes ya habían dado inicio a su día y era posible escuchar el traqueteo de carretas distantes. Aske lo descubriría por la mañana, pero a unas cuantas casas un ladrón también desvalijaba madrugadoramente a otro comerciante, apenas llegado a la ciudad horas antes, en un ejemplificante ejercicio de cómo funcionaba la rutina circular en Morroc (es decir, cómo algunos robaban mientras que eran otros los robados, etc.)

Del otro extremo de la habitación le llegó un rumor a... algo. No prestó más atención y al cabo de un buen rato y varias vueltas sobre la cama logró encontrar la postura absoluta, y se quedó dormido.

Y no volvió a abrir los ojos sino hasta horas más tarde, cuando Li descorrió la cortina que separaba la habitación en dos. Aske lo vio pasar por alto todos los principios de respeto al espacio personal mientras cruzaba la habitación a zancadas.

-Buen griterío el del techo -dijo Li.

Aske lo pensó un instante, y se incorporó en el lecho.

-No lo escuché -dijo.

-Lo hubieras escuchado de haber estado en esta habitación anoche.

Li se detuvo frente a la ventana para mirar por la calle. La casa era una de las pocas construcciones en la ciudad en la que se había colocado vidrio en las ventanas, aunque los láminas distaban mucho de ser traslúcidas. Eran más bien de un matiz blanduzco, sucio por el tiempo.

Ya había aclarado y de la calle se elevaba un bullicio generalizado, señal de que la zona de los mercaderes estaba ahora sobrepoblada y activa. Uno o dos pregoneros anunciaron los productos frescos de la hora y Aske, en un hecho tan aleatorio como casual, vio un par de ratones dando vueltas por el suelo, dos manchas grises paseándose por encima de la ropa que él había descartado la noche anterior.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Li ya estaba vestido. A diferencia de él, Li prefería comenzar el día temprano, una costumbre que había adquirido por todos los años pasados en el monasterio. De hecho, había noches, y madrugadas para ser exactos, en los que permanecía en vela, caminando en su sección de la habitación. O dando vueltas alrededor de la cama, que era lo único que podía hacer dadas las dimensiones de la mencionada habitación. Caminaba descalzo, pero Aske podía sentir las pisadas detrás de la cortina. Y si estaba vestido ya, pensó Aske, lo más probable era que ya había bajado a la cocina. La única puerta de la habitación estaba de ese lado, así que Li había dejado el lugar y regresado sin que él lo escuchara.

-¿Alguna palabra del viejo Zeklaus? -preguntó Li.

-Ninguna que te incumba -dijo Aske. Apenas terminó de hablar cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había contestado en automático, pero lo que había dicho no carecía de verdad.

Li sólo se encogió de hombros y Aske se inclinó para recoger su ropa, ahora adornada con manchas pardas y minúsculas de patitas. Buscó entre los pliegues y lanzó a Li un objeto de regular tamaño, una piedra. Li la atrapó antes de terminar de volverse.

-La obtuve del viejo -ofreció Aske como toda explicación.

Cabía en el puño cerrado y era de un color azul claro, pálido y sin brillo. Era una piedra tan amorfa y rústica como guijarro de camino, a pesar de la inusual coloración. Li la guardó luego de una inspección rápida.

-Tiene mis agradecimientos por esto -dijo-. Tengo un encargo de Azur. Puedes bajar y acompañarme... si te interesa.

Los encargos eran asunto casi exclusivo de Aske. En ocasiones, Azur necesitaba que un mensaje importante fuera pasado, o que se entregara un paquete, y entonces Aske debía salir, entrar, ir y venir y encontrar a las personas adecuadas y pasar objetos de mano en mano. Era conocido por todos los que eran lo bastante relevantes en la ciudad, y como contaba con la confianza de Azur esos mismos acreditados podían estar seguros de que el joven era confiable también. Li, por su parte, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo inmerso en papeles y los libros que ayudaba a llevar a Azur, aunque en ocasiones debía también salir a ver a alguien o buscar a algún otro. Como Aske, hacía las veces de mensajero de Azur cuando hacía falta, y en la ciudad estaban convencidos de que éste los usaba como tales porque eran fácilmente reconocibles. Aparte de ser reconocibles por el hecho de ser los mensajeros de Azur, es decir, eran simplemente fáciles de reconocer.

Cuando Aske terminó de vestirse y siguió a Li a la primera planta todos los demás inquilinos de la casa estaban ocupados haciendo algo. Los cinco jóvenes que hacían las veces de cocineros, lavanderos y encargados de la limpieza en general atendían a los templarios: las comidas eran el único momento en que casi todos los de que vivían bajo ese mismo techo estaban, ya sin metáforas de por medio, bajo el mismo techo al mismo tiempo, y el sólo hecho de caber veinte personas en una sola habitación parecía una cuestión un poco reñida con la física. A esta primera hora de la mañana, al mediodía y al anochecer la cocina se convertía en un escenario improbable en el que los estaban de pie intentaban no cruzarse con los que estaban sentados, y los que lavaban tenían que cuidarse de no golpear a los que estaban sentados, que a su vez estaban bastante ocupados compartiendo el mismo espacio frente a los fogones con los que fregaban el piso. Compartir las comidas era una costumbre arraigada entre los miembros de la Iglesia, aunque había que tener en cuenta que los desayunos, los almuerzos y las cenas comunales se habían creado con cocinas y comedores en donde cabían un mínimo de medio centenar de personas, según la tradición del clero, y no para espacios en donde dejar caer un objeto por accidente equivalía a disparar una catapulta en el campo de batalla **(2)**.

Ésa era la razón principal por la que Aske y Li preferían no unirse al resto durante las comidas, muy a reticencia de Azur. Éste comprendía perfectamente la analogía de la catapulta y, aunque no había estado en un campo de batalla, entendía también la situación; si todavía insistía en las comidas comunales era sólo porque no se sentía en la posición de negar una tradición centenaria.

Li debió pasar primero por la rutina diaria de forcejear con la puerta durante unos instantes (ya luego se sabrá porqué), y cuando logró abrir la puerta fue recibido con el cuadro vivo de un desayuno llevándose a cabo como si fuera el simulacro de una batalla coordinada. Por lo pronto, los templarios ya habían retirado la barricada de la puerta que daba a la calle posterior (principalmente, para regresar las sillas y la mesa a su lugar y tener en donde sentarse), pero la mayor parte de los guardias estaban más ocupados vigilando el fogón, pasando las cubetas con leche fresca o tratando de encender el horno sin volar nada más en el proceso. Y es que la tradición de la Iglesia de Prontera pedía que los acólitos atendieran solícitos y prontos a los templarios, los cruzados y los paladines (los altos oficiales de la organización): todos los estudiantes seminaristas debían trabajar en las casas parroquiales durante los años previos a su ordenamiento. Pero ya que toda la presencia de la Iglesia de Prontera en la ciudad esa casa parroquial (y todos los miembros de la mencionada casa se encontraban presentes en la cocina de la misma en ese momento, excepto por una persona), no se contaba con acólitos para desempeñar las laboras domésticas. Era por ello que la servidumbre estaba compuesta por cinco jóvenes pagados, capaces y aptos en toda ley, pero faltos de práctica para desempeñar algunos trabajos en la casa, y a veces insuficientes para hacerse cargo de todos los deberes. Era una gran diferencia con las casas parroquiales de ciudades más grandes y en donde la Iglesia era más influyente: los acólitos solían igualar en número a los soldados, de modo que la servidumbre y las manos nunca faltaban.

Ninguno de los dos había puesto pie en la cocina cuando uno de los jóvenes pasó a toda velocidad frente a ellos, blandiendo una escoba y una cubeta, y aun tuvo tiempo de decir a la carrera:

-El-Maestro-Azur-está-ocupado-en-el-despach...

A pesar del esfuerzo empleado para abrir la puerta, Li la cerró expeditamente antes de que una cubeta y todos sus líquidos contenidos fueran a dar contra él, lanzados sin intención por otro de los jóvenes que acababa de tropezar con el primero mientras iba en dirección opuesta.

-No, está bien -dijo Li a la puerta luego de que se oyera un golpe contra la madera, agua salpicando y una disculpa muy contrita del otro lado-. Podemos comer una vez que regresemos -agregó, esta vez a Aske-. El encargo viene con prisa y no hace falta que le preguntemos a Azur por los detalles.

Había aclarado ya por completo cuando dejaron la casa, pero no se veía el sol y era otro día inusualmente frío. El Sograt nunca había tenido estaciones diferenciadas como en otras regiones, pero desde hacia unos pocos años no sólo las noches se habían hecho más largas, sino que el sol se dejaba ver mucho menos en un cielo que era gris, a pesar de la ausencia de nubes. Algunos precavidos y bien provistos madrugadores vestían ropas largas y más abrigadoras mientras esperaban que el día calentara, a eso del mediodía. Otros se limitaban a salir con ropas usuales, pero éstos eran lo que esperaban que el día calentara mucho antes. Y otros más estaban un poco más preparados para toda la jornada, como Li. Durante las primeras semanas de su estadía en Morroc había vestido todavía el traje de los acólitos de su Orden, pero en vista de que incluso los templarios habían abandonado el uniforme en favor de ropas más cómodas, decidió seguir el ejemplo general. Desde la cuna, literalmente, había vestido como un acólito, y teniendo en cuenta que según sus maestros todavía le faltaba una década de entrenamiento para ser aceptado en el siguiente círculo de la Orden, estaba destinado a usar el traje oscuro de aprendiz durante otro buen tramo de su vida. A su llegada a Morroc, sin embargo, y a cientos de leguas del monasterio en donde había crecido, Li entendió que la principal razón que tenían los monjes de su Orden al usar ese traje era diferenciarse de los otros, o tal vez diferenciarse por ser los otros, pero en una ciudad de piedra en medio del desierto en donde la gente conocía de la palabra de dios por referencia ajena tan sólo y ninguna iglesia tenía presencia, vestir un uniforme y pertenecer a un grupo no invocaba ninguna distinción especial.

Li vestía con un saco largo a modo de gabán, como el que solían usar los oficiales de la Iglesia, y que para adaptarse al clima del Sograt era más ligero y delgado. No era una prenda inusual en Morroc, pero de todas maneras Li destacaba al caminar por la calle: era el único oriundo de Louyang que vivía en la ciudad. Pero hablaba el idioma y, lo que era un mérito todavía más grande, lo escribía sin problemas -como el escriba de la casa parroquial que se suponía era-, servía de intermediario con Azur y no eran muchas las ocasiones en que se lo veía dedicado a otro asunto que no fueran documentos y papeles, y por alguna razón los habitantes de Morroc aprobaban todo esto como señal de que era un foráneo confiable. Podía ser un extranjero y destacar por eso, siempre y cuando no se empecinara en exhibir su naturaleza de foráneo demasiado.

Y, por lo pronto, en las calles de Morroc ya no concitaba la atención, salvo tal vez la de algunos viajeros que no estaban muy familiarizados con el país de ultramar llamado Louyang ni con su gente, que hacia unas décadas había arribado al continente en calidad de comerciantes. Los _louyangneses_ (o cualquiera de las otras formas que se había creado popularmente para el gentilicio de esa nación) eran numerosos en las ciudades de la costa este y en la capital del reino, Prontera, pero pocos habían atravesado el desierto para establecerse en el Sograt, a pesar de lo cual eran conocidos como mercaderes y artesanos. Li era una excepción dentro de la de por sí particular colonia venida de ultramar, ya que él pertenecía a una de las pocas órdenes monacales que la Iglesia de Prontera había permitido en el continente.

Aske caminaba a su lado. Era ligeramente más bajo, un joven delgado y sin garbo que parecía mirar a todos desde una distancia que él consideraba segura; no era de extrañar que la gente lo viera con recelo. A diferencia de Li, él había pasado más tiempo en el Sograt, y no en zonas grises y frías como Morroc, sino bajo el sol en los extremos del desierto; su piel estaba quemada y aun endurecida. Y como era rubio -a pesar de que el sol también le había quemado el cabello-, suponían al verlo que provenía de las tierras del norte, y que tal vez había pasado temporadas en las costas del este. Aske no hablaba de sus orígenes y eso lo había marcado en una ciudad como Morroc, que estaba amurallada en más que el sentido arquitectónico de la palabra, porque era un foráneo sin lugar de origen. En el caso de Li, por ejemplo, se podía saber de dónde provenía apenas verlo, y por lo tanto era posible saber a dónde regresaría algún día.

* * *

La caballeriza Zimzi se encontraba, previsiblemente, en la zona de las caballerizas. La división urbana de Morroc carecía de sorpresas, tal y como la rutina diaria de sus habitantes. Pero lo que tal vez diferenciaba a esta caballeriza es que pertenecía a unos comerciantes provenientes del este; los dueños solían ofrecer alojamiento a los mercaderes que hacían la ruta del oriente.

Apenas supo quién los enviaba, la muchacha que recibía a los clientes los condujo a la segunda planta de la casa y les indicó una habitación. Que era más bien como un compartimiento, un espacio separado de los otros por cortinas. Se asemejaba a la habitación que Aske y Li compartían en la casa parroquial, sólo que la de ellos estaba por lo menos encerrada por cuatro paredes, un techo y un piso. Estos compartimentos eran como un pasillo largo dividido por cortinas: la clase 5 en la escala de Hospedajes (Bastante) Baratos.

Li hubiera llamado a la puerta, de haber tenido enfrente una puerta y una superficie dura para golpear. Pero adelantándose a él, un extremo de la cortina se descorrió y asomó un muchacho.

Vale la pena describir el momento. El muchacho parecía demasiado joven para que sus guardianes pensaran siquiera en darle permiso para dejar la vivienda paterna, mucho menos permitirle atravesar el desierto con una caravana de comerciantes. Al menos ésa fue la impresión que Aske y Li tuvieron de él; más tarde se enterarían que el muchacho era apenas unos cuantos años menor que ambos, pero la manera en que observaba el mundo casi con temor hacían pensar en él como el niño que vive eternamente horrorizado pensando en qué va a encontrar del otro lado de la cortina. Literalmente.

El muchacho, por su parte, se llamaba Achim y para ser honestos, sí era la primera vez en que se aventuraba más allá de su pueblo natal. No había recibido el permiso paterno, no tanto por el hecho de no tener ya un padre vivo, sino más bien porque había sido como una orden la que le había pedido dejar la casa para viajar a una ciudad a un mes de viaje. Le tenía un cierto medio irracional a toparse con desconocidos, o con lo desconocido en general. Había descorrido la cortina porque pretendía salir en busca de su desayuno; cuando terminó de recuperarse de la sorpresa e hilvanar ideas se encontró con que tenía a dos jóvenes que debían haber venido de lejos. Uno de ellos, por lo pronto, parecía haber cruzado todo el océano del este (Achim sabía de Louyang y de sus viajeros, a pesar de su desconocimiento general de la vida); el otro debía haber cruzado al menos el desierto, a juzgar por su color de cabello, propio de la gente del norte. Y ésa era de las cosas que sabía gracias a que se la habían contado.

Y hubiera vuelto a correr la cortina a no ser porque Li se lo impidió al cogerlo de la muñeca.

-Una palabra -dijo Li-. O varias, ya que estamos aquí.

Hizo retroceder a Achim de regreso al interior de la habitación; Aske lo siguió y corrió la cortina detrás de él. Y entonces fue evidente que, sin importar lo que tuvieran que parlamentar, tendría que ser rápido, ya que en el reducido espacio apenas cabían los tres de pie. No se les acabaría el aire, pero sí era posible que respirar, y hacerlo con toda calma y comodidad, podría volverse un problema en los siguientes minutos.

Li soltó a Achim, que se había aplastado contra la pared del fondo y estaba recuperando la capacidad de razonar.

-Eh… -comenzó.

-Venimos de la casa parroquial -dijo Li; gracias a esa empatía que sólo los hermanos tienen, o personas muy cercanas que habían compartido un buen número de experiencias durante un periodo determinado de tiempo en todo caso, sentía que Aske lo estaba conminando mentalmente a que se diera prisa-. En nombre del Maestro Azur. Uno de los chicos de la caballeriza llevó un mensaje a la casa esta mañana, diciendo que un mercader debía hablar con el Maestro Azur...

Había sido uno de los niños de la familia Zimzi. Se había presentado apenas los jóvenes de la casa habían retirado la barricada de la puerta de la cocina para recibir la dotación diaria de leche, y desapareció tan pronto como dejó el mensaje. Qué decía el mensaje exactamente, Li no lo supo, pero Azur le había pedido ir a ver a un mercader. O más bien venir a verlo, ya que estaban aquí, porque ese mercader tenía algo para él.

-Eh... Sí -dijo Achim, que ya estaba cogiéndole el hilo al asunto del razonamiento recuperado-. Yo... Uh... Llegué ayer con una caravana... Eh, soy del pueblo de Zenhai y me pidieron que viniera a Morroc y entregara algo aquí...

Aske frunció el ceño. Li no vio el gesto -ya que no tenía ojos en la nuca ni tampoco espacio para volverse a mirar a Aske-, pero gracias a esa increíble empatía de la que ya se habló supo que el mensaje era "más rápido".

Y Achim acababa de recordar presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Achim. Tenía un encargo para Azur de Morroc... y un mensaje... pero anoche un ladrón me robó...

Aske pensó en descorrer la cortina. Conocía de lugares cerrados y oscuros, o por lo menos recordaba vagamente lugares oscuros, cerrados y con poco oxígeno además, pero compartir tales espacios con otras personas sí era algo que no pretendía hacer.

Del otro lado de la cortina y de algún punto no reconocible de la misma segunda planta, un niño se echó a llorar, una mujer comenzó a vociferar y se oyó el estruendo de un objeto pesado cayendo al suelo. Seguido de muchas más voces uniéndose al griterío.

Así que Aske sólo se cruzó de brazos.

-En... Perdón, pero... ¿cómo sé que ustedes vienen de la casa parroquial? -preguntó Achim, a quien el recuerdo del robo que acababa de mencionar le despertó el sentido de la precaución de súbito.

-¿Porque lo dije hace un rato? -ofreció Li.

-En... Sí, pero quiero decir...

-Comprendo lo que tú quisiste decir -interrumpió Li, y se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta quedar a la altura de Achim, que era una cabeza más bajo-. Lo que _yo_ quise decir es que no tenemos prueba de que venimos de la casa, salvo mi palabra. -Y durante unos cuantos segundos vio a Achim combatir con la lógica de la frase-. En donde nos habíamos quedado, entonces. Quisiera escuchar la historia completa.

Durante unos cuantos segundos más, Achim tuvo que vérselas con la indecisión.

-¿Toda la historia? -preguntó al fin.

-Sí -dijo Li-. Comienza desde antes del robo. No tengo prisa.

Detrás de él, Aske descorrió la cortina de un tirón. Un par de niños pasaron corriendo por el pasillo, y nuevas voces se aunaron a los gritos altisonantes.

Achim esperó a que el vocerío amainara un poco antes de continuar, ya con mayor seguridad.

-Debía venir a Morroc para vender de los telares de mi familia, y recibí este encargo de traer... algo... a la ciudad, y entregárselo a Azur. Con un mensaje escrito. Sólo que... uh... no sabía quién era Azur y tampoco pensé que me robarían el... eh, paquete.

-Sí, ocurre todo el tiempo -dijo Li, aunque no se estaba dirigiendo a nadie en particular. Aske salió al pasillo; de haber habido una puerta, sin duda se hubiera recostado en ella. Pero como todo lo que tenía era cortina descorrida, se quedó de pie y cruzó los brazos.

-Salí por la noche a comprar en una tienda en la siguiente calle, y había un ladrón allí. Me pidió todo lo de valor que tuviera y se llevó mi dinero, pero...

Algunas personas desvían la mirada y otras comienzan a jugar con las manos. Cuando nervioso, Achim tenía la curiosa característica de dejar de titubear y ponerse bastante tieso.

-...Pero él no se llevó el paquete, estoy seguro de que no. Le entregué una bolsa con el dinero que tenía y se quedó contento. Cuando se fue revisé el paquete, porque lo tenía colgando de la cintura, y estaba allí. -Achim parecía bastante confundido-. Sólo que cuando regresé a la caballeriza ya no lo tenía.

No era raro que los comerciantes cargaran con todas sus pertenencias de valor durante sus estadías en ciudades o pueblos foráneos. De ese modo evitaban perder objetos importantes, aunque por otra parte también solían representar la mejor de las oportunidades laborales para los ladrones que los desvalijaban por completo. Y Achim, pensó Li, daba la impresión de ser el tipo de persona que se tomaba muy a pecho lo que le pedían: un "no te despegues de este objeto ni para dormir" podía significar para él cargar con una piedra de medio quintal, si se le fuera dado una roca como objeto a cuidar.

La pregunta era casi retórica, pero Li la hizo de todas formas.

-¿Ese ladrón estaba solo?

-¡Sí! Aunque... había otro hombre en la calle...

-Entonces no estaba solo -razonó Li.

-¡No! ¿O sí? No, no, es decir... Ese hombre... Creo que era un muchacho, no lo vi bien... Sólo estaba allí, en la calle, y me miró... Se acercó un poco... Y yo regresé...

-Algunos ladrones rondan en grupos -dijo Li-. Hatos grandes para asaltar grupos numerosos de comerciantes. Sobre todo los que deambulan de noche por la ciudad.

-En, pues... Se lo conté al maestro de la casa... de la caballeriza... cuando me di cuenta de que me faltaba el paquete, y él me dijo que esperara el amanecer. Yo... Le dije que era un paquete para el Maestro Azur...

-...Que me pidió que viniera por ti como primera cosa por la mañana. -Li levantó una mano para indicar a Achim que no había terminado de hablar-. Ahora iremos a la casa parroquial, pero antes quería preguntar... Mencionaste un mensaje además del paquete. ¿Tienes todavía el mensaje?

Achim asintió

-Bien -dijo Li-. Dicen que no es educado ir a ver a alguien y presentarse con las manos vacías. Y... deja que te haga una pregunta más. ¿Conoces a quien envió el paquete?

-Sí. Un armero en Zenhai que trabajó para mi familia. Su nombre, uh... debe estar en la carta.

Desde el pasillo, Aske le dirigió una mirada a Li.

-Debe estar en la carta -repitió Li-. De todas formas, pienso que el Maestro Azur sabe quién es el remitente.

* * *

Achim había nacido en el seno de una familia pequeña dedicada a la crianza de caballos. Por lo que sabía, sus caballos eran comprados a razonables precios por viajeros que hacían el trayecto de la costa oeste a Morroc, en el corazón del desierto del Sograt. Por lo que también sabía, la capital del desierto era una ciudad dedicada al comercio -debido al gran número de viajeros que la visitaban como punto intermedio en sus viajes-, estaba gobernada por un concejo de mercaderes y era pacífica, a pesar de las historias centenarias que hablaban de demonios y bestias salvajes.

Lo que no había aprendido a tiempo (antes de llegar a la ciudad, es decir) tenía que ver con los ladrones de Morroc, de los que se contaban pertenecían a una hermandad; era rumor común el que durante décadas los ocasionales gobernantes y miembros del concejo habían intentado pactar con el gremio en términos provechosos para ambos bandos, los que robaban y a los que les robaban. Las historias sobre los supuestos y magros resultados de esas negociaciones y sobre otra hermandad cuyos miembros solían visitar Morroc se esparcían como los granos de arena en el Sograt, pero los rumores eran antiguos y, por eso mismo, míticos también.

Pero para empezar con las noticias que sí eran le eran novedosas a Achim sobre Morroc y su gente, Aske y Li se habían presentado con sus nombres tan pronto como dejaron la caballeriza Zimzi. O dicho con más exactitud, Li había presentado a ambos.

-¿Eres un acólito de la casa parroquial? -preguntó Achim a Li al salir a la calle.

-Podrías decirlo. No vengo de la Iglesia sino de una orden, la de los Hermanos Guardianes de la Historia. ¿Has escuchado de ellos?

Achim, que en toda su vida había visto a un sacerdote en dos ocasiones y en dos extremos distintos de la misma -al nacer él, aunque claro que de esa ocasión no guardaba recuerdo, y al morir su padre-, no tenía forma de saber ni de comenzar a imaginarse qué era una orden monástica y en qué se diferenciaban del clero más allá del hecho de que se suponía que allí educaban a acólitos aproximados a lo que fuese Li. Así que respondió con toda sinceridad:

-No creo.

-Ya veo -dijo Li-. Si algún día pasas por Payon, al sur de la capital, escucharás de ellos. Pero no creo que tengas prisa en conocerlos.

Li miró a ambos lados de la calle, particularmente transitada en una dirección sin importar la hora del día. El flujo siempre tendía a moverse hacía el este, la zona de las tiendas de licores. Antes de comenzar a caminar siguiendo la misma dirección que el resto de los transeúntes, Li le dirigió una mirada bastante breve y significativa a Aske, quien no había dicho palabra desde que dejaran la casa parroquial.

Aske desvió la mirada en una forma igualmente significativa.

-Yo sólo sirvo en la casa -dijo a nadie en particular, aunque luego de unos segundos Achim entendió que estaba respondiendo una pregunta que no le habían hecho-. Vigilen las alforjas.

Achim llevó la mano a la bolsa en donde guardaba dinero y otras pertenencias menores en el preciso instante en que un niño descalzo, de cabellos hirsutos y muy alegre estiraba los brazos hacia él. La alforja con el mensaje encargado descansaba entre los pliegues de su ropa, oculta cerca a su pecho.

-¿Recuerdas algo más sobre los dos ladrones que te saludaron anoche? -preguntó Li a la vez que lo cogía de un brazo y lo ponía a la misma altura que él y Aske, que iban flanqueándolo.

-¿"Saludar"...? Eh... Se veían, uh... jóvenes.

-Y, pues... -continuó Li mientras que miraba en derredor, pero sin fijar la vista en ninguno de los otros transeúntes de la calle-. Sorprende el que la gente de esta ciudad se dedique al trabajo desde tan temprana edad. ¿Correcto?

-¿Supongo que sí? -dijo Achim, procesando la pregunta con lentitud.

-En la calle -dijo Aske.

-¿En la calle? -repitió Achim.

-A la izquierda -agregó Aske.

-¿Hay algún problema con la derecha? -preguntó Achim, que se había perdido en el intercambio de oraciones desde antes de la mención del saludo.

De haber podido sentir lástima por algo en este mundo, Li hubiera decidido que Achim bien valía un poco de la suya: acababa de arriba a una ciudad desconocida luego de un viaje de un mes, lo habían recibido con un asalto en su primera noche en Morroc y en estos momentos no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que ocurría. En cambio, Li sólo le dedicó una mirada y dijo, con toda la calma de que disponía:

-Lamentamos lo del paquete robado. No es consuelo, pero tal vez te interese saber que el ladrón con el que te topaste seguía la regla empírica de la profesión, "siempre roba de a poco y sin matar al buen comerciante para tener a quién desvalijar al día siguiente". -Li lanzó un suspiro que podía entenderse como de hastío disimulado-. Estamos a cuatro calles de la casa parroquial. ¿Te importa si damos una vuelta antes? Podemos tomar un carro.

-O lo llevamos cargado por toda la ciudad -dijo Aske. Sujeto y casi suspendido entre los dos, Achim parecía estar tocando el suelo con las puntas de los pies sólo por exigencias de la gravedad, y todavía no terminaba de entender todo lo que estaba escuchando.

-Creo que, uh, no me importa -dijo-. ¿Es, eh, necesario? Las calles aquí en Morroc no son así de grandes, ¿o sí?

-No -dijo Li-. Son estrechas y cortas, en realidad. Vayamos al puente. Es más fácil conseguir un carro allá.

Y Morroc, contra lo que se pudiera pensar de una ciudad que todavía desconocía lo que era un desagüe, tenía una red de canales -de lecho de piedra, naturalmente- de varias manos de profundidad. Un hombre adulto hubiera tenido que empinarse en la punta de los pies para alcanzar el borde de un canal y salir, claro que todo ello en el caso de que dicho canal estuviese vacío. Posiblemente los constructores originales de los canales habían pensado en un acueducto al idearlos, pero en la actualidad estaban llenos de desperdicios que no discurrían por la red por ser bastante sólidos y los canales en sí, por adolecer de agua. El concejo de la ciudad solía contratar a algunos trabajadores para que quemasen los montones de basura cuando se volvía obvio que la gente podía pasar por sobre ella a manera de puentes, y los puentes, por su parte, servían como puntos de arrojo de desperdicios. Solían servir también como puntos de referencia para los pueblerinos, ya que debido al olor era posible llegar a un puente con los ojos cerrados si se caminaba por las calles de Morroc. Eso no evitaba que los puentes fuesen de piedra -por supuesto-, presentaran motivos heráldicos y tuvieran mugre centenaria. La mayor parte era negra, o más bien estaba negra a causa del fuego que solía arder bajo los puentes.

A pesar de que Achim tenía menos de un día en la ciudad, estaba entendiendo un poco más a sus habitantes, en el sentido de que se hubiera podido guiar por el olor. Li tenía razón en decir que era más fácil conseguir un carro cerca a los puentes, y no porque los caballos que tiraban de los carromatos de dos ruedas tuviesen un gran sentido del olfato y se sintieran atraídos hacía los puentes en vez de ser repelidos de ellos, sino porque los canales cortaban la ciudad en cuadrados concéntricos que encerraban la plaza frente a la Casa de Comercio, y la única forma de cruzar esos bloques era a través de los puentes. Bien, tal vez no era la única forma: también se podía en las partes en las que la basura sobresalía por los canales y estaba tan compacta como si de un trozo rocoso se tratara, pero los habitantes de Morroc nunca cruzaban por sobre los montones de desperdicios. Le daba mala imagen a la ciudad.

Li parecía empecinado en mostrar a Achim la belleza bastante pétrea y arenosa de la ciudad. No había sido exacto al decir que las calles eran estrechas y cortas; las vías principales (las que cortaban Morroc como si se tratara de un tablero de juego compuesto por cuadrados) eran amplias y permitían el paso de transeúntes al mismo tiempo que carromatos de dos ruedas -tirados por un solo caballo- o carretas que podían ser haladas por un hombre. Las que eran tan angostas que apenas dejaban espacio para que una sola persona pasara a la vez eran las callejuelas, el espacio comprendido entre un edificio y los seis pasos que lo separaban de la construcción vecina, y que en algunas zonas de la ciudad (como la de los bodegueros, por ejemplo) podían correr en línea recta durante cuadras enteras.

-Estamos a espaldas de la calle de los artesanos -explicó Li-. Esta calle tiene salida a un puente, a tres calles de la casa.

Habían llegado a una intersección. A unos cuantos pasos se veía el final de la calle y se divisaba (o más bien, se olía) un canal; en vez de seguir de frente, Li tiró del brazo de Achim y tomó la vía a su derecha, una callejuela que era más como una rendija entre dos bloques de edificios, mientras que Aske hizo lo mismo con el camino a su izquierda.

-Pero ésta nos lleva a la zona de los bodegueros -agregó Li a la vez que arrastraba a Achim detrás de él. La callejuela era demasiado angosta para que ambos intentaran caminar lado a lado por ella.

-¿Y esa zona está, uh, más cerca a la casa parroquial?

-No. De hecho, estamos yendo en la dirección contraria.

La media mañana había llegado, y era ahora cuando comenzaba el verdadero movimiento en las calles. La actividad en la ciudad tendía a llegar a su punto más alto poco antes del mediodía, cuando sus habitantes salían, iban, regresaban o partían en busca del almuerzo; pasado ese punto los ánimos decaían, las ventas se hacían más lentas y pesadas en las tiendas y la gente ya no tenía más razones para dejar la comodidad de sus hogares. Aske escuchaba los sonidos habituales de una ciudad mientras caminaba calle (o callejuela) abajo; el ruido se filtraba a través de la roca con la que estaban construidas las casas, doblaba esquinas y bajaba por el cielo gris sobre él. Pero además de gritos aislados, frases sueltas, palabras inconexas y los fragmentos ocasionales de conversaciones sostenidas en un tono muy alto, Aske podía escuchar el traqueteo de los carromatos a la distancia y, mucho más cerca, pisadas. Más que oírlas, quería pensar en que las sentía o hasta las presentía: pasos de hombres que venían a unirse a la laboriosidad de esa mañana citadina.

Dobló una esquina, dobló la siguiente también y otra más, alternando las derechas con las izquierdas a medida que tomaba uno y otro camino. Avanzaba con un paso apresurado que no dejaría a sus perseguidores, aunque tampoco era su intención perderlos, o que ellos lo perdieran de vista.

* * *

Li, en cambio, iba en línea recta. Había escogido la zona de los bodegueros porque conocía el mapa de callejuelas, pequeñas vías y entradas y salidas en ese bloque de casas de la misma manera en que Aske ya estaba familiarizado con los techos: no eran caminos que siguieran con frecuencia, pero resultaban útiles cuando se presentaba la ocasión. Tenerlos presentes y estudiados nunca estaba de más.

Los edificios que flanqueaban la callejuela y que le daban el aspecto de desfiladero eran construcciones altas; el cielo gris no dejaba entrever el sol todavía, de modo que las sombras inundaban la vía. No se veía a nadie más en los alrededores o, lo que era decir lo mismo en otras palabras, nadie se estaba dejando ver en los alrededores. Li se detuvo a mirar el apático techo que era el firmamento sobre ellos.

-Uh... ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Achim.

-Asombrosa ciudad -dijo Li-. Mil años de historia y los viajeros que vienen y van, pero puedes conocer y adivinar qué hay en cada calle en menos de un día.

Cogió a Achim de la muñeca y comenzó a andar por la callejuela. Para continuar con el patrón, habría que decir que mientras que él halaba de Achim, éste, por su parte, era halado, y en adición entendía cada vez menos de las frases sin destinatario que Li decía espontáneamente.

-Eh... -trató Achim una vez.

-Nos siguen, y supongo que a Aske también. Deben ser de la hermandad.

-¿Del gremio de ladrones, quieres decir?

-Sí. Hermandad, gremio, o como lo llamen.

-¿Desde cuándo... cuándo nos siguen?

Li apresuró el paso y Achim estaba teniendo problemas para mantener el paso. Avanzaban casi con las espaldas pegadas al muro y Li apenas sí se detenía antes de doblar cada esquina para echar un vistazo a los extremos de las callejuelas. Ya habían tomado un par de derechas de esta manera y Achim estaba descubriendo que el número posible de vías estrechas que parecían interconectarse en esas cuadras crecía exponencialmente.

-Desde que dejamos la caballeriza. Aske notó que nos vigilaban desde una de las calles. Supongo que estaban esperando a que dejaras la casa.

Tomaron una izquierda ahora y arribaron no a otra vía, sino a lo que se podía describir como un pasillo: en vez de los seis pasos reglamentarios de espacio entre edificio y edificio éste tenía sólo un par. Al fondo se divisaba una puerta.

-Éstas son casas pequeñas, agrupadas en bloques -explicó Li-. Estos corredores sirven como vías de ingreso a las que se encuentran en la parte posterior y que no tienen salida directa a las calles.

Al acercarse y en segundas inspecciones la puerta resultó ser más bien una plancha de madera sujeta a su marco por goznes chirriantes. Lo cierto era que en Morroc lo que no estaba hecho de madera y era inanimado, estaba hecho de madera tan milenaria como memoria de glorias pasadas y de acero tan oxidado como pensamiento en desuso. Morroc era el corazón del desierto del Sograt, que no era ni el más extenso ni el más seco en esa parte del mundo, pero que seguía siendo un desierto al fin y al cabo. La madera era escasa y todo el metal que tenían era exportado de tierras lejanas; en la ciudad hasta los carromatos traqueteaban como dolores con centurias de antigüedad.

Algo que se solía olvidar, empero, era que el clima del Sograt era seco, como el de todo desierto, si bien ahora mucho más frío que en épocas anteriores. Y era por esto que la madera, aunque desgastada y envejecida, se mantenía en una sola pieza, sin deformarse o ensancharse a causa de la humedad. Una puerta podía ser mucho más resistente que lo que se pudiera pensar al ver su estado, y Li dio una demostración de lo que era la madera reseca de Morroc al abrir la plancha-casi-escotillón de una patada certera. La resistencia de la tabla se hizo evidente cuando el hombre que había estado corriendo pasillo abajo se estrelló contra la puerta súbitamente abierta.

Fue un golpe seco como la madera que dejó a la puerta vibrando en sus goznes, pero sólida y en una sola pieza, y al hombre tendido de bruces en la arena.

-Miembro de la hermandad. Posiblemente -dijo Li tras darle un vistazo-. Pero el único que vigilaba este pasillo. Vamos.

-¿Lo dejarás aquí? -preguntó Achim a falta de más oportunos comentarios que hacer.

-Sí. Lo encontrarán en un momento, o vendrán por él cuando noten que no está algo más _parado_. Y, por cierto, si te preguntan, fue en defensa propia.

Bajaron por el camino que el ladrón había dejado libre.

-Creo que le pegaste primero -observó Achim, tímidamente.

-Oh, sí. El puertazo le cayó primero. Pero eso fue sólo porque estaba del otro lado cuando la abrí, y no veo qué otra intención puede tener alguien que se esconde y espera detrás de una puerta.

-Pero él no estaba escondido sino corriend... -comenzó Achim. Lo pensó dos veces y guardó silencio.

* * *

Las paredes escuchan, reza el dicho. Algunas tienen también ojos, y en una ciudad como Morroc -en donde todos conocían a todos y de todos por añadidura-, las paredes podían hablar, si era necesario. La rapidez con la que noticias y rumores se esparcían tanto dentro como fuera de los muros de la ciudad era cosa de admiración: no había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que Li se alejara unas cuantas calles (y tan sólo unos cuantos minutos desde que los tres dejasen la caballeriza), y Aske tenía a dos ladrones en los talones. Dedicados, tal vez, y tan incautos (o era posiblemente por la prisa que los urgía) que no se molestaban en ocultarse.

Aske sólo podía suponer que otros ojos, oídos y bocas estaban vigilando y siguiendo a Li, divididos por la incertidumbre de saber cuál de los tres que habían puesto pie fuera de la caballeriza tenía el mensaje. Suponiendo también que estuvieran detrás del mensaje, pero Aske no encontraba otra razón para que la hermandad de ladrones se empecinara tanto en un mercader recién llegado que ni siquiera tenía dinero para pagarse un hospicio.

Dejó atrás una callejuela y arribó a un puente, dispuesto a ver qué tan lejos lo seguirían (y de qué tan lejos, además). Mientras que Li había decidido alejarse en dirección al centro de la ciudad, Aske regresaba a la casa parroquial, un lugar que para la mayor parte de los miembros de la hermandad estaba vedado por alguna u otra razón. Y coincidentemente, Aske no había puesto un pie sobre el puente de piedra cuando miró al frente y vio a una de los pocos hermanos que sí pagaba visitas ocasionales a la casa.

Media mañana y Aske se encontraba tratando de cruzar un puente con la última persona que esperaba ver, al menos durante el día. La noche anterior Noah había partido antes de su regreso a la casa parroquial y no habían cruzado camino. Pero también era cierto que en ninguna de las visitas de Noah a Azur ellos dos se habían visto, y Aske sospechaba de la complicidad del segundo en este apartado. La trampilla del techo de la casa se mantenía sin seguro y sin vigilancia por motivos que no tenían tanto que ver con la desidia de los guardias como con las dos sombras techeras que hacían uso de esta vía de entrada y salida.

Noah no parecía mayor que Aske y vestía a la usanza de éste, con ropas ceñidas al cuerpo para que en un eventual combate cuerpo a cuerpo los muchos pliegues no fuesen un estorbo para maniobrar, pero no tan ajustadas como para delatar en dónde y cuántas armas podía estar cargando. En ese momento parecía estar llevando una, y no porque la tuviese a la vista, sino más bien porque no se veía que cargara con alguna. En ese caso lo más seguro era asumir que tenía el número mínimo posible de armas ocultas, que era uno. Tenía también la piel quemada por un sol que no era el de Morroc, sino la de un pueblo costero del norte en donde había vivido hasta hacia un par de años. En incluso en eso se asemejaba a Aske: ambos habían arribado a esa ciudad casi al mismo tiempo, eran considerados foráneos y reconocidos por ello. Había mucho más que los ponía al mismo nivel y en la misma situación, pero en ese lugar y en ese momento, algo que los diferenciaba era la manera en que ambos pretendían cruzar un puente mientras que se dirigían en direcciones opuestas. Noah tenía la costumbre, una particular habilidad y peculiar forma de entrar o poner pie en un espacio como si conociera cada palmo del lugar.

Era media mañana y Noah, aparentemente, conocía tan bien el puente sobre el que estaba parado que pensaba que el espacio era insuficiente para que dos intentaran cruzarlo al mismo tiempo. Los otros dos ladrones se habían detenido a varios pasos por detrás de Aske.

Aske se negó a revelar en donde tenía el arma oculta, aunque su mano izquierda no se alejaba demasiado de su cadera. Noah tenía ambas manos ocultas entre la ropa.

-Es una suerte que hoy estés solo -dijo, desde una distancia prudencial de varios pasos y con un aire de desdén en la voz que era casi proverbial en él-. Tres no cruzan este puente al mismo tiempo.

Aske pensó en replicar, pensó en una réplica, pero sólo se limitó a guardar un silencio que se situaba en el extremo más lejano del desprecio indiferente. Y Noah, que era del tipo para el que un silencio era nada más que la ausencia de palabras habladas, esperó algunos segundos por una respuesta antes de continuar.

-¿En dónde está él? ¿Con ese mercader?

Los otros dos acortaron la distancia que los separaba de Aske en un paso; éste los escuchó moverse en sus sitios, ya sea por nerviosismo expectante o impaciencia. Faltos de la parsimonia de la que Li echaba mano para tratar con los demás, pensó. Él tampoco era dado a las cuestiones de término mediato o más prolongado, pero sabía cómo tantear cuando estaba a ciegas en un terreno cerrado. Decidió ver si le acertaba a una suposición que tenía dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un rato.

-No pretendes otro robo -dijo-. ¿Qué quieres?

Contra todo sentido común y vestigio de prudencia, la sorpresa cruzó los ojos de Noah y éste se permitió mostrarlo. Estaba mezclada con otra emoción, el mismo desdén que le profesaba a casi todo. Cuando habló de nuevo, lo hizo midiendo cada palabra.

-Sólo necesito el resto de lo que traía el mercader -dijo.

Aske tuvo su respuesta en la reacción de Noah, pero otro pensamiento le cruzó la mente y dejó allí una marca en el rojo de la furia. _¿Cómo sabían qué había un mensaje además del paquete robado? ¿Alguien los había delatado?_

Los pensamientos, empero, se caracterizan por ser fugaces. Suelen irse tan raudos como llegan.

-¿Vienes a parlamentar, entonces? -preguntó, tratando de relegar el instante de ira a otro lugar y otro momento y lugar.

...Pero a un pensamiento le bastaba un segundo para dejar una impresión y una intención, y Noah era quien había capturado la sorpresa de Aske esta vez.

-No contigo -dijo-. Si ese mercader está con él, nada que tenga que ver contigo podría importarme.

Esa frase hubiera dado por concluida la conversación entre ambos en cualquier otra situación. Pero en ésa en particular el intercambio de opiniones estaba destinado a pasar a un paso más _físico_ por una serie de eventos. El primero fue el arribo de otro joven hombre; emergió de una de las callejuelas cercanas y se acercó al puente a la carrera. No articuló palabra y ése fue el segundo evento: todos los presentes supieron en el acto cuál era el mensaje que tenía, y porqué incumbía a Noah.

El tercer evento en orden cronológico fue uno de los ladrones descubriendo una daga. Era un sonido casi imperceptible, el de una hoja de metal siendo extraída de su vaina. _Casi imperceptible_: Aske conocía y reconocía ese murmullo metálico como si fuera parte de una memoria. Echó mano de una daga de hoja recta y sin empuñadura que había tenido oculta en algún sitio no determinado cerca a su cadera izquierda.

Noah lo pensó un segundo, y se resistió a imitarlo. Le habían enseñado a atacar siempre primero para evitar la posibilidad de un segundo golpe; un movimiento eficaz anulaba la necesidad de otros tan o menos certeros que el primero. Pero entendió que Aske lo estaba invitando a dar ese primer golpe, y lo hacía con toda la convicción de quien sabe que podrá asestar el segundo.

Unos pasos detrás de Aske le dijeron que los otros ladrones estaban acortando distancias, y una daga recta fue a clavarse en el hombro del que se encontraba más cerca. Aske le atinó al hombre en la clavícula derecha y le detuvo el brazo a mitad de la parábola descendente que estaba trazando. Sabía que no había tenido la intención de asestar un golpe mortal, sino de herirlo y quitarlo del camino con eso; otra parte de la rutina que funcionaba más a torcidas que a derechas estaba referida a los ladrones y los asesinos de Morroc, o al menos a los que se llamaban por esos nombres. Los ladrones no mataban. Además, claro, de que todo ladrón precavido debía dejar víctima viva para ser desvalijada al día siguiente, estaba el hecho de que el gremio estaba satisfecho con la categoría de sólo ladrones que sus miembros ostentaban. En otras palabras, un ladrón no mataba para evitar un crimen mayor, de la misma forma en que se decía que un asesino no robaba para ahorrarse un delito menor.

En Morroc se hablaba de una hermandad de asesinos, pero aquélla era otra historia. Por el momento bastaba con saber que un ladrón del gremio nunca atacaría con la intención de matar, y Aske tenía la certeza de que Azur nunca le creería la excusa de la defensa personal si actuaba olvidándose de ese principio. Así que cuando su daga voló a encontrar cómodo asiento en el hombro de uno de los ladrones, esperaba sinceramente que Azur al menos le aceptara la justificación de medidas desesperadas tomadas cuando se estaba en inferioridad numérica.

Aske había tenido como idea escapar tan pronto como la sorpresa del ataque le dejase una vía libre entre los ladrones. Pero ocurrió que en ese momento, Noah decidió que, después de todo, sí le importaba Aske.

Los otros dos ladrones permanecieron de pie y clavados a sus sitios mientras el herido se desplomaba, quejándose. Aske lo leyó en sus expresiones antes de escuchar las pisadas detrás de él, y pudo levantar el brazo derecho a tiempo para detener el de Noah, que blandía una daga curva. Las expresiones de los otros le habían dicho que Noah tenía toda la intención de matar, y por lo pronto su daga le estaba rozando una ínfima superficie de piel en el cuello. Noah era un ladrón sin siquiera un grado dentro del gremio, pero conocía algunos procedimientos más dignos de otra profesión en Morroc. Aske también las conocía, así como conocía cómo pensaba Noah, y por eso había sabido que se dirigiría al cuelo. Noah manejaba la daga con la mano derecha, y hasta para él clavar una daga a alguien por la espalda de súbito y sin aviso era una falta mayor dentro del de por sí extenso (y extendido) crimen del asesinato.

Los siguientes hechos fueron parte de la rutina de combate, casi el protocolo. El primer golpe fallido de Noah dejaba lugar a Aske presto a dar el segundo; en cuanto Noah aligeró la presión y dio un paso hacia atrás para recuperar el balance, Aske se lanzó contra él con toda su fuerza y peso y ambos chocaron y rebotaron en el murillo bajo del puente.

Pocos manuales dicen qué hacer luego del segundo movimiento en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Suponen que la rutina del ataque y contraataque puede seguir hasta que uno de los combatientes rompa la secuencia. Pero en qué orden deben golpear queda a discreción de los participantes.

Y así fue como Aske, que no había perdido del todo el aire en los pulmones a diferencia de Noah, se abalanzó sobre su oponente. A cambio de la desventaja de no tener un arma, tenía la ventaja de contar con ambos manos libres para atacar, e interceptó el brazo de Noah que sujetaba la daga, y con el otro intentó cortarle la respiración, apretándole el cuello con el antebrazo contra el muro. El contraataque lo tomó por sorpresa: Noah recordó que le quedaban las piernas y usó una para alcanzarlo con una patada en la parte baja del estómago. Ambos se separaron; Noah retrocedió tambaleándose y pasó un brazo sobre el muro para encontrar apoyo, negándose a soltar la daga que llevaba, aún, en la mano derecha.

Aske se encontraba al final del puente, dando traspiés, o tal vez al inicio (todo dependía del lado del que llegaras), y descubrió que en vez del muro que servía de barandilla a él le había tocado chocar contra los otros dos ladrones. Éstos se habían recuperado de la estupefacción de ver a un miembro del gremio tratando de matar -y muy concienzudamente- a uno de los jóvenes de la casa parroquial, y decidieron contribuir con el propósito para el que habían venido en primer lugar. Naturalmente, ninguno de esos dos ladrones sabía muy bien quién era Aske ni a qué otras actividades se dedicaba cuando no estaba ocupado sirviendo y pasando recados de Azur, pero incluso de haberlo sabido no se hubieran atrevido a intentar matarlo. Se lanzaron contra él con la única intención de dejarlo fuera de combate o al menos someterlo mientras todavía estaba desorientado.

Pero Noah sí sabía quién era Aske, o por lo menos lo sabía en parte, y nunca había sido muy partidario del espíritu deportivo de hacer las cosas_ bien_ cuando estaba tratando de cargarse a alguien. El orgullo y el respeto a los manuales y los preceptos de combate no se excluían mutuamente, y en ese preciso instante el duelo le estaba diciendo que aprovechara la oportunidad. Decidió separarse al fin de su daga, y la lanzó contra Aske en el momento en que el mundo dejó de darle vueltas y pudo apuntar con claridad.

Aske, por su parte, sí sabía quién era (y comenzaba, de hecho, a suponer _qué_ era en verdad), y algo de lo que estaba seguro era que sólo su habilidad lo mantendría vivo en situaciones que ameritaban capítulos enteros en el manual de combate, situaciones tales como ésa. Claro que a la habilidad siempre podía agregarle un poco de pericia, y a esta última un poco de suerte no le venía mal nunca.

No le había quitado los ojos de encima a Noah mientras iba trastabillando en reversa hacia el final del puente, por lo que no pudo ver a los otros dos ladrones lanzándose sobre él y cortándole un encuentro con el suelo. Chocó contra uno de los ladrones, la inercia lo empujó hacia delante, lo dejó sin balance por un instante y lo salvó del ángulo de la trayectoria de la daga de Noah. La daga estaba dirigida a su pecho, pero la hoja era curva, el peso no estaba bien equilibrado y, en términos generales, había sido forjada para cortar cuellos, no para ser lanzada. Todavía pudo abrir una herida larga pero superficial en el brazo derecho a Aske, pero pasó de largo y se estrelló contra una de las columnas que se levantaban a ambos lados del puente. Tocó el suelo al mismo tiempo que las rodillas de Aske hacían lo mismo a seis pasos de distancia.

Aske tuvo para lamentarse sólo el tiempo que duró el eco del tintineo de la hoja. Cuando el leve sonido metálico se apagó sobre las piedras del suelo, el silencio hizo reaccionar a más de uno de los presentes. Y Noah parecía estar decidido a ser el primero en comenzar la rutina del combate: ya estaba sobre sus dos piernas de nuevo y dispuesto a reanudar el duelo, pero uno de los ladrones lo llamó.

-¡Noah! ¡Ve al distrito de los bodegueros!

Algo pasó por la mente de Noah, se posó allí por un segundo y voló lejos. Se lanzó hacia adelante, alcanzó a Aske y pasó de largo, con la mandíbula apretada como si quisiera reprimir una réplica y una promesa vaga en los ojos, aunque no miró a su contendiente. Aske lo vio pasar y dedicó ese segundo a elucubrar que Noah no se contentaba en cumplir con esas órdenes, pero lo hacía movido por un motivo más urgente que un duelo personal e inoportuno. En el siguiente segundo Aske cayó en la cuenta de que tenía que haber detenido a Noah al pasar, aun con el poco apreciable método de ponerle una zancadilla si éso era lo que hacía falta. También él tenía su orgullo, pero en su caso éste sí se excluía si se veía obligado a compartir espacio con los preceptos del combate honorable.

Se puso de pie de un salto y giró para ver a Noah recogiendo su daga a la carrera, camino a la callejuela por la que el mensajero había llegado de parte de la hermandad unos segundos antes. No reparó en el compañero herido, y el ladrón que tenía más cerca partió detrás de él. El restante estaba más próximo a Aske en ese momento y acababa de recordar que tenía un plan de incapacitación por llevar a cabo, sólo que cuando intentó golpear a Aske descubrió que él ya no estaba allí.

Estaba moviéndose, no con la rapidez con la que Li actuaba y se ponía a varios cuerpos de distancia de sus oponentes antes de que ellos lo notaran, por ejemplo, sino con la facilidad con la que alguien piensa en salvar un obstáculo de un salto. Pensaba en la acción y en el instante siguiente ya tenía los pies en movimiento. Así fue como, mientras los otros dos hombres pensaban en qué hacer a continuación, él ya estaba corriendo tras Noah. Y sobre pensar, en los contados segundos que había durado ese breve combate no se había detenido a considerar un plan, y de hecho no estaba pensando en idear uno aquí y ahora. Sabía que necesitaba detener a Noah y el resto no importaba para él, los otros ladrones o la ruta que Li había escogido para llevar al mercader con Azur.

Cuando Noah desapareció en las sombras de la callejuela, Aske supo que no podría detenerlo dedicándose únicamente a correr tras él. El otro ladrón que había seguido durante un tramo a Noah se detuvo antes de llegar a la esquina, salvó la distancia que lo separaba de Aske de un salto largo y desmedido, y cayó sobre él presentándole la suela de su bota derecha por delante. El golpe lo alcanzó en las costillas y lo derribó en un solo movimiento; el otro lo acompañó involuntariamente en su corto viaje al suelo por efecto, una vez más, de la gravedad.

En algún momento mientras corría tras Noah, el hombre había echado mano de su daga, pequeña y de hoja recta. Cuando tocaron suelo los _tres_, fue Aske el que cayó primero, el ladrón a su lado y la daga a dos palmos de distancia de ambos. Movido por mero reflejo, Aske cogió la daga con la mano izquierda y la hoja se le hundió en los dedos mientras todavía seguía vibrando por el impacto. Pero no pudo siquiera empezar a pensar qué hacer con ella a continuación, puesto que Noah reapareció entre las sombras de la callejuela. Esta vez no le falló la puntería y de una patada le arrancó la daga de los dedos, quebrando algunos huesos en el proceso. El golpe fue potente y certero pero lo dejó momentáneamente sin balance, y Aske se encargó de quitarle el punto de apoyo al barrerle la única pierna que lo sostenía con el brazo derecho.

El orgullo no fue lo único que quedó resentido para Noah al darse contra la ignominia de un suelo de piedra y arena. El impacto lo dejó aturdido, vagamente adolorido e incandescentemente mortificado porque golpes era lo único que había estado recibiendo desde que el acólito desapareciera de escena con el mercader. Dio un par de puñetazos al polvo antes de erguirse completamente.

-¡Maldita sea! -fue todo lo que gritó antes de alejarse por la callejuela.

Dejó atrás a Aske, quien estaba pensando en el dolor como una especie de idea: en el momento en que te percatabas de ella era cuando notabas que tenías una. Desde su posición en el suelo lo vio todo con más forma ya. No carecía de entendimiento, pero sí de una mayor rapidez para comprender algunas cosas en el acto. Al ras del suelo no era el lugar más apropiado ni dignificante para recibir un golpe de iluminación, pero Aske recibió de todas formas la revelación de que Noah no había sabido del mensaje que era parte del encargo de Achim sino hasta cuando lo mencionó para ver su reacción. La posición casi horizontal en la que se encontraba tampoco era la mejor de las situaciones para caer en la cuenta de que él había confirmado a Noah que el mercader tenía (o había tenido) algo que era de gran importancia. Pero... _¿para quién? ¿Para la hermandad de ladrones acaso?_

El otro ladrón le dio alcance y parecía dispuesto a terminar con su plan. Por lo pronto, le asestó una patada preventiva y lo cogió de un brazo para obligarlo a levantarse. Aske se aclaró las ideas (a pesar de que el dolor de la mano izquierda le pidiera lo contrario) y relegó las preguntas, y con la mano derecha cogió la daga (lo bastante grande como para que fuese obvia entre los pliegues de la ropa del hombre) del cinto del ladrón; la hoja se las ingenió, por iniciativa propia, para cortar un poco de carne en la trayectoria que siguió al ser desenvainada violentamente. La herida fue suficiente para que el hombre lo soltara. Lo siguiente de lo que Aske tuvo registro fue su codo conectando con la garganta del otro, y lo hizo tan mal, que el brazo le quedó entumecido por el dolor. Pero el ladrón no dijo ni hizo más y, otra vez, Aske ya estaba corriendo antes de registrar pensamiento.

Noah sólo le llevaba unos segundos de ventaja; escuchaba sus pisadas y creía ver una figura que desaparecía, borrosa, a la distancia, pero en la semioscuridad de la callejuela y los ojos sin terminar de conectar correctamente como sus pensamientos no podía estar seguro. Una parte de él sabía que Li había corrido y no se dejaría atrapar con facilidad, pero otra parte le decía que se diera prisa de todas formas, porque Li creía en ir rápido pero nunca llegaba demasiado lejos.

* * *

Las paredes tenían ojos, oídos y bocas, y sin importar hacia dónde corriesen, Morroc estaba amurallada en todas direcciones. Huir sin ser descubiertos era imposible, comenzando por el hecho de que ni siquiera estaban cubiertos, sino bajo el escrutinio de varios pares de ojos cuyos dueños, extrañamente, sólo los observaban a la distancia.

Era llamada la zona de los bodegueros, pero las casas en ese bloque eran más bien almacenes, y muchos de los edificios permanecían inhabitados durante la mayor parte del año. Li había escogido este distrito por un simple impulso; al notar que varios miembros de la hermandad los seguían -supo que eran hermanos porque reconocía a muchos de ellos por cara y nombre por intermedio de Azur-, Aske y él habían tomado caminos diferentes para ver sobre el rastro de cuál de ellos irían. Li había escogido el distrito de los bodegueros porque se encontraba en dirección opuesta a la casa parroquial, a donde se dirigía Aske. Ya después, cuando volvieran a reencontrarse, tendría que decir que equivocó la decisión. Hubiera sido preferible tomar con Achim un camino que estuviese mucho más transitado: Li dudaba que sus perseguidores se atreviesen a llevar a cabo alguna acción en un lugar abierto y con testigos.

Correr con el cielo de techo no era una opción. No valdría de mucho tratar de ocultarse en las casas si sus perseguidores sabían en dónde se encontraban (dentro de qué casa, es decir), pero Li prefería la idea de tener un techo de piedra sobre las cabezas. Eso al menos disminuiría en una las posibilidades de una probable vía de ataque.

Se detuvo frente a otra puerta, reseca muestra del trabajo en madera de Morroc. La empujó hasta que la tabla concedió moverse unos palmos; entró primero, tirando de Achim detrás de él, y cerró la puerta. Dicho con más propiedad: la regresó a su posición inicial, otro empujón mediante. Se encontraron en una sala amplia, ocupada por barriles milenarios -ya que estaban hechos de madera- y polvo histórico, a juzgar por las cantidades que se habían acumulado a lo largo de las épocas. Era una bodega; en la parte superior de los muros, a pocos palmos antes de tocar el techo, unas ventanas dejaban paso libre al aire y la luz de la mañana.

Li conocía el trazado arquitectónico de las casas usadas como almacenes, en virtud de la previsibilidad en construcción de los habitantes de esa ciudad y un patrón común en la forma de pensar. Como había quedado dicho, las casas solían tener al menos una entrada y una salida, pero las vías de tránsito en una edificación no siempre se limitaban a sólo dos formas de ingresar a un lugar y dejarlo. Estaba el asunto de la practicalidad y la necesidad, y Li sabía que los bodegueros practicaban con diligencia cómo mover mercadería de un lugar a otro según era menester. Avanzó hacia el siguiente gran trozo de madera milenaria prácticamente empotrada contra la pared (la puerta más próxima, en otras palabras), y a su paso levantó algunos quintales de polvo. Del otro lado los esperaba un pasillo largo y oscuro, techado y sin ventanas.

-¿A dónde lleva este camino? -preguntó Achim, aunque estaba tratando de tácitamente dar a entender que no veía cuál era la prisa por descubrirlo.

-A alguna de las casas contiguas. Algunos almacenes están conectados entre sí... Para mover la mercadería de un lugar a otro en secreto... Y con una poca de suerte las puertas no estarán aseguradas.

Pasó algo de tiempo hasta que volvieron a ver la luz del día. Como Li había dicho, el pasillo los llevó a otro almacén en desuso, y esta vez tuvo que mover algunos barriles antes de encontrar otra la puerta y el consiguiente corredor. No se detuvieron en la siguiente casa a la que llegaron, sino que Li insistió en repetir el patrón y correr de bodega en bodega hasta que Achim estuvo seguro de haber perdido toda noción de dirección. Confiaba en que Li sí sabía en dónde habían caído, pero tuvo un ligero descenso en su escala apreciativa cuando aquél se detuvo a mitad de una sala igualmente polvorienta, se sacudió unos cuantos quintales de arena y dijo:

-No conozco esta casa.

...Aunque pensándolo bien, se escuchó Achim diciéndose mentalmente, esa bodega se veía como las otras y nada del decorado le faltaba: ni el polvo, ni la arena, ni los barriles y las ventanas altas y pequeñas. Lo lógico hubiera sido asombrarse de que Li supiera en dónde se encontraban, pero ese mismo razonamiento estaba incomodándolo un poco. Achim se sacudió el polvo de la ropa mientras trataba de no seguir razonando por el momento, y Li se acercó a una puerta; si estas tablas decían algo sobre la casa, éso era que los dueños habían dejado el lugar con la certeza de que la madera milenaria era suficiente para alejar posibles ladrones, invasores y hasta malos espíritus.

-Confío en que el otro lado de la puerta me guste tanto como éste -dijo Li-. Tranquilo, silencioso y sin novedad.

Empujó otra puerta que, de haber sido más grande y tener cadenas para sujetarla, hubiera podido adornar la entrada a un castillo. Estaban en un claustro de medianas proporciones, con una balaustrada que en un pasado relativo debió rodear a un jardín. El cielo era un cuadrado grisáceo sobre sus cabezas, más allá de los muros de la casa.

Un chirrido se oyó a lo lejos. Demasiado lejos como para haberse originado en el perímetro de la casa, pero Li cogió del brazo a Achim y tiró de él hacia la habitación más cercana de todas formas.

Las habitaciones, predispuestas una al lado de la otra alrededor del claustro y conectadas entre sí, no tenían puertas, una forma de barrera natural contra fuerzas supra, infra y antihumanas **(3)** que se colocaba sólo en las entradas principales, valga la redundancia. La gran mayoría de las casas comunes de Morroc cubrían los ingresos a cada ambiente con cortinajes o cuentas de coloridas variedades para evitar el problema de tirar abajo puertas cuando éstas se cuadraban, o descuadraban, en sus marcos. Una excepción era la casa parroquial, construida según el modelo de la capital; los templarios se encargaban de traer carpinteros desde lugares tan lejanos como la misma Prontera, y reemplazaban regularmente la madera de las puertas.

Li sabía que algunos habitantes de Morroc consideraban que la casa parroquial era demasiado lujosa. Él podía vivir soportando esas nociones exageradas, siempre y cuando a Azur no le diera por prescindir de las puertas, ya que los años pasados en el monasterio (es decir, todos los que había vivido con anterioridad a su llegada a Morro) le habían hecho valorar la privacidad. Pero en este caso en particular estaba más que agradecido por la falta de barreras en este edificio abandonado, puesto que sólo podía hacer una cosa a la vez: pelear, arrastrar a Achim consigo o tratar de abrir puertas. Y lo último requería de un cierto esfuerzo concentrado.

La primera habitación a la que entraron estaba tan polvoriento como el resto del desierto; si los ingresos habían tenido cortinas, entonces éstos se habían desintegrado hace edades. La luz y el polvo entraban por las ventanas altas, demasiado pequeñas como para intentar huir por ellas. Visto desde el punto positivo, también evitaban el ingreso de gente no invitada -ni _invitable_-. Siguiendo el estilo arquitectónico de Morroc, la habitación conectaba con la siguiente, y ésta con la que seguía, y así sucesivamente, de modo que podían huir y correr en círculos durante un buen tiempo si hacía falta.

* * *

Las desgracias no venían solas. Los refuerzos tienden a retrasarse o venir con más lentitud -a veces, con la excusa de la precaución-, pero al menos llegaban. Aske lo supo antes de verlo o escucharlo: en algún punto, desde los techos de las casas a ambos lados de la callejuela, lo estaban vigilando. Los transeúntes habían huído del lugar tan pronto como comenzó el breve combate en el puente, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera testigos. Aske ya estaba convencido de que la suerte ayudaba mucho en situaciones algo venidas a menos como ésa, así que guardaba la esperanza de que los rumores le llegaran rápidamente y sin faltar mucho a la verdad a Azur. Con fortuna también, Azur podría hasta aceptar la excusa de la defensa propia.

Al final de la callejuela encontró que Noah le había dejado la puerta abierta. O era que no había tenido tiempo ni el cuidado de cerrarla, así que Aske consideró que era seguro asumir que tampoco se había molestado en tenderle una emboscada del otro lado. Entró sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho y se encontró en otro pasillo: era el laberinto de caminos y vías que conectaban las casas en el bloque de los bodegueros. Siguió hasta la siguiente puerta y esta vez se ocupó en deslizarse con todo el cuidado y el sigilo del que era capaz, ya que un ruido sobre su cabeza le indicó que no era el único que estaba siguiendo el rastro.

Del otro lado, las sombras de la callejuela proveían de un escondite parcial y Aske se detuvo por primera vez a pensar qué hacer a continuación. Se mantuvo quieto como una columna mientras otras sombras sobre él, éstas más móviles y ágiles, cruzaban la distancia entre uno y otro techo a saltos. Había perdido toda clase de ventaja en esa carrera; correr detrás de Noah ahora representaba encontrarlo ya en compañía de otros de los miembros de la hermandad, y desde un inicio Aske había estado en desventaja numérica. Supuso que sólo le quedaba confiar en que Li estaba teniendo mucha más suerte en lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo.

* * *

-Vamos -dijo Li a Achim a retomar su punto de enganche con el mercader, la muñeca izquierda de éste.

Habían demorado más en aparecer por los alrededores (atisbando desde los muros) que lo que Li había calculado en un principio. Suponía que debían de haber rodeado toda la zona, buscando en las bodegas vacías, hasta dar con ellos. El saberse atrapados en esa casa en particular arruinaba sus planes de correr en círculos durante largos periodos de tiempo: ahora sólo podrían dar vueltas en el lugar durante un periodo muy limitado de tiempo. Lo que le extrañaba es que, haciendo caso a su condición de vigilantes solamente, los que los tenían rodeados no habían intentado ninguna otra acción hasta ese momento.

Li tenía una posible respuesta a la situación, y ésa era que los _hermanos_ estaban esperando a algún otro miembro que les dijera qué hacer a continuación. Ya era bastante inusual que se tomaran tantas molestias en perseguir a un mercader al que habían dejado a medio robar, a menos claro que aquello que les había faltado substraer en el primer intento fuese realmente valioso. Por lo tanto, el que ahora los ladrones estuviesen a la espera de algún miembro de mayor rango (como uno de los maestros) para que éste consumara la desvalijada total, con todos los probables honores del caso, era algo que entraba en la categoría de sospechoso.

Li tenía también una posible idea. Subir a la segunda planta le parecía una segunda buena opción en esos momentos; mientras más espacio pudiera poner entre los eventuales perseguidores y ellos, más tiempo tendría para pensar en un verdadero plan de contingencia.

La segunda planta de la casa sólo se diferenciaba de la primera en que se encontraba más elevada sobre el suelo y por eso tenía menos polvo acumulado. Las habitaciones eran salas desnudas con cuatro muros, el techo y el suelo y las dos entradas -o salidas- sólo contribuían con el dilema de adivinar por cuál de las dos entraría el perseguidor. A Li se le ocurrió que las desgracias no venían solas, así que las posibilidades de que pronto se organizara una convención de la hermandad de ladrones en el lugar eran altas.

Pero antes de una reunión con todos los _hermanos_ tuvieron la visita de uno de sus delegados más representativos. Li creyó escuchar otro chirrido (muy probablemente, de ancestral madera para puertas), ahora ya dentro del perímetro de la casa, y estaba tratando de ubicar el punto de origen del sonido cuando Achim demostró ese don que tenía para hacer preguntas interesantes, pero inoportunas.

-¿Por qué buscar tanto esta carta? No puede ser que valg...

Lo malo fue que lo preguntó cuando Li acababa de determinar que el sonido había venido de la primera planta, muy posiblemente la puerta milenaria por la que ellos habían entrado al claustro, y no le prestaba la atención debida para callarlo a tiempo. Lo peor fue que lo preguntó en voz alta, lo suficiente para que en el silencio del lugar la frase quedara magnificada. Y la mala suerte fue que Noah lo escuchó a pesar de la distancia y supo, con toda certeza, qué era lo que estaba buscando.

Apareció en la puerta de la habitación escasos segundos más tarde, y les concedió otros dos instantes de sorpresa antes de cortar el espacio que los separaba con pasos largos y rápidos. Li tenía a Achim cogido de la cabeza o, para ser más específicos, le estaba cubriendo la boca con una mano, ubicando la crisma del mercader en algún punto por debajo de su pecho. En cuanto Noah invadió el espacio personal de ambos sin mediar invitaciones, Li lo empujó detrás de él.

-Quédate atrás -dijo.

-Es al que vi en la calle anoche -dijo Achim-. El otro ladrón. Eh... Creo...

Noah tenía una daga en la mano derecha, pero no parecía dispuesto a usarla. Li lo vio y supo que no se había reportado tan pronto como había sido llamado; mostraba algunos signos de pelea y la carrera hasta el lugar lo había dejado casi sin respiración. Un nombre en particular le venía a la mente a Li si se trataba de descubrir quién había sido el compañero (rival) de combate de Noah, pero éste no le dio tiempo para adivinarlo. Cuando Noah intentó un corte amplio y limpio, demasiado lento y previsible para sorprender, lo cogió de la muñeca y lo obligó a bajar la daga.

-Espera -dijo Li-. Él no tiene la carta.

Cosa improbable, Noah no intentó liberarse y lo interrogó con la mirada.

-Te cruzaste con Aske pero no le preguntaste sobre la carta -continuó Li-. Él la tomó antes de que saliéramos de la caballeriza...

Lo soltó y dio un salto hacia atrás para quitarse de la trayectoria de una patada alta. El espacio que quedaba entre el joven ladrón y el todavía más joven mercader se estaba acortando, y si no se consideraba a los dos dentro del mismo cuadrado de terreno ya era porque tenían a Li en medio.

-...Y ninguno de tus otros _hermanos_ lo notó -terminó de decir Li.

Fue como el inicio de un concierto roto en su ejecución: de súbito, el ruido inundó la mañana gris, y pasos, voces y madera milenaria quebrándose anunciaron la invasión de la casa.

-¿Una orden del viejo Zeklaus?

La pregunta cogió desprevenido a Noah, quien permanecía en su lugar, atento a todos los sonidos.

-¿El mensaje es tan importante? -preguntó Li. Unas pisadas en la escalera delataron a un número de varios acercándose-. El viejo Zeklaus tiene algo en mente.

Dio un paso atrás para coger del brazo a Achim. Con la otra mano extrajo un objeto pequeño de entre la ropa, y antes de que Noah registrara qué era, anunció:

-Es sólo un truco de magia.

Pero no era ni un truco ni tampoco un hechizo, ya que ningún mago podría conjurarlo. Sólo los sacerdotes sabían cómo hacerlo y eran afamados por ello. Li tenía acceso a este retazo de conocimiento porque lo había aprendido de Azur, o sería más específico decir que todavía se lo estaban enseñando. Tenía que ver con muchos cálculos, mucha memoria, mucha preparación y mucha práctica, y hasta donde Li podía decirlo, a él no le salí ni remotamente bien.

Una parte de las rocas de los muros y el suelo pareció recogerse sobre sí misma, como si un pedazo de la realidad hubiese sido estirado de súbito y ahora estuviese retornando a su forma original. Así era como se suponía que tenía que verse y a todos los sacerdotes le salía de la misma forma, pero hasta allí llegaba la parte que Li podía hacer bien y sin problemas. Antes de que algo fallara o, lo que era peor, él mismo terminara por arrepentirse de la idea, empujó a Achim hacia el doblez de la realidad que tenían frente a ellos y luego lo siguió, desapareciendo en la nada.

* * *

**Notas **  
**(1)** Y es que las bajadas, aunque no lo parecieran a simple vista, sí pedían más arte que las subidas.

**(2)** Podías tener un aproximado de en dónde caería el proyectil, pero fuese en donde fuese, era casi seguro que le daría a alguien o a algo.

**(3)** Pero sólo si hablamos de las puertas hechas con la milenaria madera de Morroc, capaces de frustrar al más parado de los demonios de la antigüedad con su negativa a moverse sobre sus igualmente sedentarios goznes de metal.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

* * *

Fuente de una oración en el primer párrafo de este _fic:_

"_Muchas veces la historia se trucó en leyenda y esta regresó al mito. Los españoles del siglo XV podían creer o no creer, pero eran más proclives a creer que a dudar."_

**Enciclopedia Temática del Perú  
Conquista y Virreinato**, pág. 16  
José Antonio del Busto

...Posiblemente el libro de texto de historia que me ha divertido más, gracias al lenguaje del autor.

* * *

**Comentarios  
**Esta historia nació como una parodia de la que en esa época, un par de años atrás, era el novísimo y más visitado calabozo en RO, los laboratorios Somatology en Lighthalzen (o como todos los llamamos, Biolab). Desde entonces comencé a crear personajes y a elucubrar la trama, hasta el punto en que tuve la historia dividida en varios arcos argumentales y páginas completas con esbozos de personajes, pero nada escrito. Hace cosa de un año decidí comenzar a escribir la historia en sí y terminé con el primer capítulo… y me olvidé por completo de este proyecto de ific/i hasta hace unas cuantas semanas.

No es muy evidente en este primer capítulo, pero es posible que lo único que este _fic_ presente que lo relacione con el canon del MMORPG **Ragnarok Online** son las locaciones y las "clases" de los personajes. El contexto, "trasfondo histórico", organizaciones y personajes son parte de la historia que he creado basada en RO. A este _fic_ le pondría la etiqueta de _basada libremente en el mundo de RO_, y si esta nota está aquí, al final del capítulo, es porque si la ponía al principio me temía que no se hubieran animado a darle un vistazo.

(Considero las "notas" como parte del capítulo, por lo que el rótulo de "fin del cap. 1" se encuentra después de las mismas.)


End file.
